Dreams Come True
by shadowlugia249
Summary: A highschool graduate stumbles across an ancient relic at an auction. Soon after, strange things begin to happen to him. A legendary figure haunts his dreams, transforming his entire being. Could it be... Lugia? Now updated.


**Dreams Come True**

_By shadowlugia249_

I've always been a Pokémon fanatic, but only one species has always kept my interest these past few years: the Legendary Bird, Lugia. At first I saw it while I was playing Pokémon Silver (he was rather hard to catch without a Master Ball) but Lugia's fame seemed to spread past mere video games. And of course, I've done my best to keep up to date on the latest trendy.

There have been Lugia toys; I bought a scale-model electric "action figure". There have been movies; I saw it in the theater and own the DVD. There's also been CDs; I have it at the top of my library! I'm so immersed in Lugia that I even dream about him! But I consider _that_ a treat; Lugia is as evasive in my dreams as he is in the games.

And yet... with all my Lugia merchandise, I still feel... incomplete. I personally longed for that _one_ item that will make me the ultimate Lugia fanatic! I just wish that I knew what it was.

I had just graduated from high school and I had such a lot of gifts to go through that I had put my Lugia obsession (yes, I know it's an obsession) on hold. I was writing thank-you cards for all my gifts when I found a rather plain-looking card with a blank, silver cover. I could have sworn that I had opened all the cards and had never seen this card before. Nevertheless, I opened it and read who it was from.

"ConGRADulations on reaching the next stage in your life!"

Underneath the printed text was a subscript written in messy handwriting:

"I heard about your Pokémon interest and wanted to give you a ticket to a Pokémon-related auction this Saturday.

Congratulations,

Ash."

Okay... this is weird. Ash was the name of the main character in the Pokémon TV Series. This just _reeked_ with coincidence.

But still... a Pokémon auction? I had a gut feeling that I might find that one special item to complete my Lugia collection, so I figured, "What the heck!"

Saturday rolled around and I had gathered what was left of my graduation money... $367.50 in cash... to take to the auction. The card had contained a ticket to the convention that I had somehow overlooked. I had a good feeling about this trip.

I climbed in my truck and headed to the destination marked on the ticket: 387 Wilkin AVE SW in the city over 200 miles away. From what I knew of that location, it was a beat-up, run-down mansion that had once housed a wealthy business that had suddenly gone under.

I pulled into the parking lot at 3:45 – 15 minutes before the auctioning was about to start. I handed my ticket to the man at the door and walked inside.

_Nice digs_, I thought as I walked through the crowd. The interior had been cleaned up and strewn with Pokémon paraphernalia such as trading card stands, pictures of various Pokémon and small shops. It was all very tempting, but I wanted to save my money for the main auction... just in case.

"Attention, everyone," blared the P.A. at exactly 4 o'clock. "Will those who plan on taking part in the auction, please come to the foyer?" This was it!

Once everyone had assembled, the items up for auction were laid out on a long table. They were items that I had never seen before... at least not in person. They were items that were commonplace on the Pokémon games. Huh.

There were large, yellow crystals that I recognized as Revives, a long, curved talon also known as a Quick Claw, perfectly round orbs of solid gold called Nuggets, a bag of fine, red sand known as Stardust and even heart-shaped scales I remember as, what else, Heart Scales!

Okay, this was really weird! This stuff shouldn't even exist and yet here it was directly in front of me!

OH... MY... GOD!!! There it was! The perfect piece to my Lugia collection was right there! It was... the Silver Wing!!!

If you don't know what the Silver Wing is, I can try to draw it.

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ \ /

\ \/

\ o /

\/

For those of you who are still lost, the Silver Wing was used in the Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal versions to summon Lugia in the Whirl Islands. I ran a finger over the trinket. It was about as big as my hand and appeared to be made out of the finest silver metal with a tiny hole at its base for a string to go through. I didn't care what it took – I _wanted_ that wing!

"Our first item up for bid: a Team Magma Emblem found in Pokémon Emerald while on Mount Pyre. Starting bid: five dollars. Do I hear five dollars?"

One by one the items were auctioned off at reasonable prices. It mattered little to me. I wanted that Silver Wing and nothing was going to keep me from it! I then realized a fatal flaw: I only had $350. An item _that_ rare could possibly sell for more. I tried not to think about what would happen if it exceeded my budget.

Halfway into the auction, it was time to bid on the Silver Wing. This was the moment of truth.

"And here we have a rare Silver Wing used in the Gold, Silver and Crystal versions to summon Lugia. Do I hear 25?"

I raised my hand.

"25 to the man with the gray shirt. Can someone give me 30?"

A woman raised her paddle and said, "45!" So... they wanted to play tough, eh? I upped it to $60.

The battle was tough. One particular man just kept going. It was well over $200 before he gave up!

"235 going once... 235 going twice... last chance... _sold_ to the gentleman in the gray shirt!"

YES!!! It was mine! The ultimate Lugia item was mine! And what's more, I still had some money left over. Joy!

After paying for the wing, I left the auction and headed for home, stopping briefly at a store to buy some string to wear the Silver Wing wherever I went and a tin of silver polish to shine it with. Now I could finally gloat about my collection to anyone!

It was well past nine when I got home and headed to bed. I decided to wear the Silver Wing to bed just for tonight as a trophy. I would display it properly tomorrow. Tucking it under my shirt, I shuddered at the touch of the cold metal against my skin but it soon warmed up to my chest. After listening to my iPod that I got for graduation for a while, I soon fell fast asleep.

Someone was running a hand down my back. It felt smooth and almost rubbery to the touch. I liked it; it felt... strangely pleasant. It was kind of like a trusting friend was behind me. I knew that I could trust it.

The hand put itself on my shoulder and slowly turned me around. I couldn't quite make out who it was, but I had a feeling that I knew. Squinting through the mist, I could make out two, clear, narrow, navy-blue eyes looking back at me. I knew then that he was back.

"Lugia?"

Unlike my other dreams, the figure that I assumed to be him was not as distinguishable. It seemed more like a swirling white mist more than anything else. The wing-like hand stroked my face as smooth as a feather. It then put itself on the exact center of my forehead.

Suddenly, a sharp, burning sting cut through my dreams. It felt like something was pressing a white-hot iron on my forehead. It hurt so badly!

And then... it stopped and I was filled with a gentle coolness and I could see those blue eyes again.

"Why?" I asked, still smarting from the burn.

The eyes became a little more distinct and I could have sworn that I had heard a deep male voice in my head.

_I'm sorry... It is... necessary._

"Huh?"

_You may wake._

And just like that, the dream ended and I found myself in bed once again.

I tried falling back to sleep to revisit that _wonderful_ dream, but I was fully awake now so there was no encore.

"Damn it," I swore, getting up.

Something fell from my forehead and onto my chest. It was my Silver Wing. It had apparently ended up stuck to my head during my constant tossing and turning in the night.

While washing my face in the bathroom, I noticed something unusual in the mirror. Right in the middle of my forehead was a silver substance shaped like the left half of the Silver Wing. It must have been some of the polish that I had used to shine it the previous night. Rubbing it roughly, I failed to remove the substance. No amount of rubbing or washing could remove it from my skin. It's almost like it _was_ my skin now.

"Okay..." I said to myself. "That's weird. I should get this looked at." I finished up in the bathroom and went to make an appointment.

While in the waiting room, I thought about my latest dream. I was pretty sure that those eyes had belonged to Lugia, but I was still wondering about how _real_ it had been. I had had dreams like that before but I was positive that I hadn't woken up with sliver marks on my head. It all seemed so... improbable.

"Mr. Schaefer?" came the doctor's voice from the door. I got up and followed him.

"I've never seen a case like this," said the doctor, examining my silver mark. "Are you sure this isn't a birthmark?"

"It's never been there before. What do you make of it?"

Examining it closer (I could feel his breath on my face.) he said, "I'll have to run some tests just to be sure that it isn't infected. I can get the results to you in a few days."

I figured it was probably worth the wait. "Okay," I sighed.

He swabbed my forehead with alcohol and then scraped it with a dull sterile blade.

"We'll call you when the results come back," said the doctor, leaving the room. And with that off my chest, I left and headed for home.

I entertained myself for the rest of the day by playing my new Gamecube and ordering a Pizza Hut pizza. When I had had enough, I popped in one of my new movies and sat back on my chair. The weather was very cold and cloudy for a summer day so I stayed indoors. Despite the mark, I still wore the Silver Wing around my neck. I was amazed that despite being handled a lot by me, the completely flawless metal didn't smudge or tarnish.

After watching two movies in succession, I decided to turn in. I still wore the Silver Wing because I felt that it had somehow triggered a dream with Lugia. Once again, I feel asleep rather quickly.

The eyes and the hand were there again but this time a faint song was echoing around me. The eyes were outlined this time by two navy-blue, mask-like flashes. I wanted to get closer to the figure.

"Lugia! I want to meet you!"

The hand had been joined by another, similar one. Both of them wrapped themselves around me like an embrace.

Just then, the eyes narrowed and I began to feel very cold. I looked at myself and saw that I was on fire! My skin was covered with ice-cold... blue flames? I tried to understand what was happening to me while trying to put the flames out.

"Lugia, stop it! I'm freezing!"

The figure ran its hands over me and the flames were immediately put out. I suddenly felt very warm like I was surrounded by a very warm blanket.

_You are becoming... one... with the world,_ said the Lugia figure in its gentle voice.

"What do you mean?"

_Your body... is changing... to a more... suitable form._

Uh-oh.

Looking at my hands, I started shaking as I tried to comprehend what was happening to me. My body was now 100 hairless and instead of pink skin, there was a smooth, white/sliver flesh that did not belong to me. Oh, God. At least this was a dream and it couldn't affect me in real life.

_Soon... you will start to learn... everything. Wake up... my young soul mate._

I sat up, panting. That had been no coincidence. Two Lugia dreams in a row was about as rare as finding a live white tiger in the wild. And if that weren't scary enough, I actually screamed when I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

My skin was completely hairless and was smoother than polished glass. It also had a sliver/white hue to it. Not one inch of my body wasn't covered in this silky-smooth flesh. I had even molted; my lovely brown hair was gone except for the silver mark on my forehead!

I could not believe that this was happening to me! It was as if my dreams were becoming a reality! I pinched myself to make sure that I was really awake. It took a moment due to the flexibility of my new flesh but it _did_ hurt a lot which ruled out that I was asleep.

I then had an epiphany – a crazy one, but it had its merits. The Silver Wing was doing this to me! It was somehow turning my dreams into reality! With that, I ripped the wing from around my neck and went to get in my truck. I then drove as far from my place as I could to a cliff out looking the ocean. I then chucked the wing as far as I could into the sea where it sank instantly.

Ignoring the looks from other people, I headed for home to get some well-deserved rest. Hopefully, without that accursed pendant, I would be able to sleep soundly. I would deal with my changes tomorrow.

I was lost in a black void. I had nowhere to go; everything had become dark and desolate. I still felt a sense of accomplishment; there would be no more transformations for this guy.

And then... I heard him.

_The beacon is gone... but I can still… see you._

Oh… God.

"Go away!!!" I shouted to the voice. "I never want to see you again!"

_But Alex..._ How did he know my name? _I am... lost without you. You... complete me._

I shook my head and yelled, "No, you're just a game! You're just a game!!!"

_Could a game... do this?_

Instantly, the black void became a vast ocean. It seemed so... peaceful. There was nothing hostile about it.

"What's this?" I asked.

_Come..._ said the voice. _Join me... in one of my... memories... from an age gone by._

I immediately fell from the air and was underwater in no time. I tried to fight it but the voice said, _I will not harm you. Relax... and do not be afraid._

I finally gave up all resistance and let this dream run its course. I spread my arms and pumped them through the water. It felt... strangely cool. I dove deeper and deeper into the heart of the ocean while watching other creatures swim by.

Schools of fish drifted past me, shining with all sorts of radiant colors. I saw large killer whales that appeared to be singing to me. I cannot describe how beautiful everything else looked as I dove deeper and deeper into the depths of the sea,

Eventually, I reached what looked like an underwater river which was actually a powerful current. Diving headfirst into it, the same eerie song that had sounded the night before played throughout the current. This time, I recognized it as Lugia's cry from the Pokémon 2000 movie. My heart softened at the song's soothing notes.

It was then that I saw a figure approaching. I did not try to run; it had a trusting look to it. Its blue eyes glowed in the near-darkness as it came closer. It soon came close enough for me to get a decent look at it.

Oh... my... whatever. It was _him_! It was a full-fledged Lugia! His radiant white/silver body shone with perfect luster that others would only dream of. Two large, flat, flipper-like wings were spread out before me. Five, short, flat fingers were on each one. His short, digitigrade legs were on each side of the sea-blue belly on his massive torso and each had three round toes. Lugia's tail was long and thick with a pair of sharp, blue spikes near its tip. Ten, navy-blue lengths that I called "back plates" grew in regular intervals down each side of his back. At the end of a long, muscular neck was his beautiful pointed head complete with the trademark pointed eye mask, navy-blue eyes, two pointed fangs on his upper and lower jaw and a curved beak that seemed to be indistinguishable from his kind face.

I looked long and hard into Lugia's strict yet kind face and eyes. I had had dreams with him before but not _this_ detailed or real. I never wanted this dream to end. And yet... he didn't seem completely... "whole". His entire body was transparent like a ghost. It was as if he was only a spirit. But still... he looked more solid than the night before where I could only make out his eyes, mask and wings.

"Lugia..." I said with longing. I didn't know what to say. I eventually settled with: "What's happening to us?" I noticed that I had said "us" and not "me". It showed how concerned for both of our state of minds.

Lugia wrapped a wing around my shoulder and brought me close to his chest. I could still feel them both but they were still missing a feeling of satisfaction and wholeness. I couldn't hear a heartbeat, though.

_Long ago..._ he began. When he spoke, he did not move his beak but instead spoke with his mind not unlike a telepath. I could hear his words in my head. _I was once the guardian of this planet. I used to watch over this planet from the oceans and the skies. _I noticed that his sentences were more complete now. _I was in tune with the planet. When the planet was in pain... I felt it. When it was happy... I was overcome with joy. Whatever the planet felt... I knew about it._

"But the planet isn't alive... is it?" I was slightly confused.

_It is very much alive. How do you think the winds form? I created them. Who is responsible for the volcanoes of the world unleashing their fury? It is the planet's and my anger._

"I thought God was responsible for that."

_In a way... He is. I am the avatar of the Almighty Father; a guardian is on every planet in the universe. Some are alive as flesh and blood and some are merely spirits._

"But what does this have to do with me?"

_The planet is both angry and sad at what the humans are doing to it. It has need for me again. But the humans' damage is beyond my control. So, I created the Silver Wing to choose a single pure-hearted human to be at my side. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect friend to watch over with me._

I sniffed and wiped back a tear. Lugia, an avatar of God, had chosen me out of six billion other people in the world. And what's more, he had called me his... "friend".

"I'm honored to be your partner. But why am I changing like this?" I spread my arms and then pointed to my forehead where the left half of the Silver Wing was shining.

_Your current form is... insufficient for the task that I am about to bestow on you. I have been channeling my spirit into your body for the past few nights. It will take a few more days for the transformation to be completed. Until then, I have another blessing to bestow on you tonight: the knowledge of the cosmos. Will you accept it?_

I thought about this for a while. Lugia was changing my complete physical being for the greater good of the planet, so I figured, why not? I always wanted to help the world in a way.

"I... accept your blessing."

_Very well,_ said Lugia, releasing me and floating backwards. I was surprised at his size; he stood at _least_ 15 feet high on his hind legs (neck included) and was about 20 feet from the point of his head to the tip of his tail. I couldn't help but admire him; here was the exact definition of a god. It also struck me as a strange coincidence that God chose a Pokémon as an avatar when Pokemon hadn't been invented until 1997 A.D.

Lugia sensed my thoughts and chuckled. _One of the creators of Pokémon was inspired by a legend about me. Don't worry about it._

He then placed one of his massive wings directly on my mark and closed his eyes. He started to glow a bright white-and-blue mixture and I began to feel lightheaded. Suddenly, my mind began to fill with endless knowledge spanning millions of years. It was so much for my small human brain that Lugia had to expand its boundaries to an infinite size. I now understood everything there was to know about the planet and more. Things that people had spent their whole life trying to understand became common knowledge to me. I also began to hear things in my head that hadn't been there before. Things like: voices from the planet, every single person's thoughts and so much more. It was so overwhelming, I thought that I'd go insane if I had to try to comprehend it all.

I grimaced as Lugia's infinite wisdom entered my expanded brain. I thought it would never end; I figured that I wasn't good enough for the task; I was going to snap here and now from all the knowledge.

And then it stopped.

Lugia removed his hand from my head and I slumped to the floor, panting.

_I am sorry, Alex; I fear that I overdid it. Are you alright?_

My brain was full to bursting. I couldn't contain it all.

"I... can't... move."

_Do not worry. I will keep you from waking today so that the information that I gave you will not break your consciousness. Later, it will subside and your brain will be better suited to the task._

"Thank... you... friend."

Sometime that day, my answering machine went off. It was the doctor with news on the mark on my forehead.

"Mr. Schaefer, this is Dr. Phillips. I'm calling to say that your test results are in. The mark on your forehead tested negative for cancer or any type of infection. I was completely stumped when I saw the results. The only conclusion that I was able to make is that the mark contained very trace amounts of a type of silver liquid that was not in our library. Other than that, the mark is not diseased or infected in any way. Please contact the clinic to reschedule another appointment at your earliest convenience. Good-bye. click"

Normally, this would have been a relief to know but now it seemed insignificant as a whole new existence was unraveling before me.

I remained asleep that whole day while my mind expanded to hold everything that Lugia had "taught" me. During that time, my body underwent another transformation. My silver skin began bubbling and stretching as layer upon layer of blubber and muscle expanded my human shape into a much larger form. What were once my arms widened, flattened, and gained mass as they become huge, wide, Lugia wings. I still had five fingers but they now became the flat "feathers" on my wings with a similar "thumb" underneath. They kind of looked like human hands but they were much larger and the thumb was where the palm was. I can't really describe it without drawing a picture.

Also, my already round gut began swelling like a balloon while a mark like this:

/\ / \

/ \ / \

/ \

\ /

\/

... appeared on my belly similar to the original Lugia's except mine was a ruby-red color. My mass was so great that my bed collapsed while I slept on.

To add to my new shape, my neck elongated while my entire skull rearranged to match that of Lugia's with the exception of the pointed eye mask, which was a crimson-red color and my eyes became narrow slits and a similar maroon color. I unknowingly spit our all but two of my teeth on my upper and lower jaw. Those that remained were reshaped into razor-sharp fangs. This wouldn't be a problem because I had read somewhere that Lugia's jaws could crush a coconut with one snap.

A row of crimson-red "plates" grew from each side of my spine. I knew all too well that I could fold these into my back while underwater to increase my swimming speed. A long, thick growth extended from my backside as I laid on my front. All of my clothes were ripped to shreds during the process. Near the tip of my new tail sprouted two, red, razor-sharp spikes to add to my new form.

To top it all off, my legs shrunk and my feet grew while my toes melted from five to three. They both shifted to the lower sides of my torso to finish my transformation.

I was now a Lugia.

During this whole process, I was in a kind of deep sleep that Lugia had put me in to block out the pain of the transformation. I was neither awake nor dreaming the whole time. All the while, the spirit of Lugia was fine-tuning my brain to become that of a god. He added a telepathic ability to my senses that would allow me to communicate with words and hone my new powers. He also enabled me to breathe both above and below the seas because my new breathing system could filter the oxygen out of the water and air at the same time. Lugia may be immortal, but he was still connected to the planet. My voice box was also altered to emit the natural sounds of a Lugia. After all, I could now communicate halfway across the planet with my mind; what was the point of vocal words anymore?

To top it all off, I had been granted all of the classic Lugia abilities: recovery, regeneration, flight, swimming, elemental control (I could now control the forces of earth, fire, wind, water and the cosmos.) and telekinesis. To name but a few...

By the time the evening had rolled around, he was finished and I was 100 Lugia. I could hear Lugia's voice sounding within my mind.

_You are complete, Alex. Now... awake and meet me at the sea's edge._

I woke up feeling a slight pain in my backside. I tried to turn my head in my cramped room but was unsuccessful. I could sense that my room was totaled and my personal possessions were mere garbage. But... I didn't feel as concerned as I should have been. They seemed... insignificant to the existence that was about to become mine. They were merely remnants of my former life. I could care less about them now.

Now that that was out of the way, I focused my attention on how to get out of my house if I couldn't fit through the doors anymore. It then came to me. I closed my eyes and pictured myself outside the house. I seemed to dissolve into a mist and float out of the house and reform on the front lawn.

I opened my eyes and looked out at the world through my new eyes. Wow! Lugia had such great vision! Colors were more vibrant and much sharper than before. Not only that, but I could see in different "visions" from plain black-and-white to electromagnetic (I couldn't see very well because of the interference of the city) to heat vision. I settled for regular vision and then took to the sky to find Lugia.

I could feel the stares of the people below me as I passed over large cities and towns. I even paused in mid-flight to pose over an open baseball stadium so that the fans could get some decent shots of me. Besides, if Lugia and I were going to be in charge of the world, I might as well jump-start some old legends and myths running around the planet.

Flying through the air on your own was beyond words. I didn't have to rely on thermals like most birds did; I could go anywhere and everywhere I wanted to. Feeling the wind on my smooth skin was like taking a bath in pure warmth. And that sun! If I wanted to, I could park myself on a cliff and soak up the rays all day without any fear of a tan. It felt so... relaxing and energetic!

The trip gave me some time to reflect on what I was leaving behind. I would no longer be able to play any of my video games or listen to any of my music. That didn't bother me anymore. Listening to the waves of the seas or controlling the elements of the world was all I needed nowadays.

I also thought of my family. I had finally earned the right to live on my own and they would be worried if I didn't check in with them every so often. My great wealth of knowledge provided the answer to this concern. I could still visit them as I was at anytime, but I had to put the responsibilities of the planet before the responsibilities of a single group of humans.

I had a feeling that life would be _very_ different from now on...

...but I wasn't finished yet. I had finally reached the sea coast that Lugia had told me to meet him. I landed on the beach mere feet from the water and waited.

_Good... you have arrived._ Lugia's voice sounded in my head and I turned to a spot down the beach a ways.

A semi-opaque Lugia was standing before me with his wings tucked backwards on the sides of his torso.

_I have,_ I said, holding my head high.

_I had a feeling that you couldn't resist showing off for the humans on your way here._

Uh-oh. Busted.

Lugia merely smiled as well as his facial features allowed and laughed. _It will be the start of the new age. We cannot exist if none of the humans have faith in us._

Hearing a laugh in your head was very different than hearing it vocally. Pure joy and radiance filled your mind when you heard it that left a lasting impression long after. Laughter is a way of expressing happiness and humor. When you hear it in your head, it made your heart race with pleasure and ecstasy. This is merely a hint of how great laughter felt to a being like myself.

I also noticed something. _Why hasn't all this made you whole again, Lugia?_

_Your faith in me _is_ making me whole, Altair. _My... true name. Somehow I knew that "Altair" was my true, God-given name. _There is just one more step to bring me back to the planet._

_Please, tell me._

_I need you to swear your allegiance to the Father.. and me._

I paused. I had never been one to go to church very often, but that seemed irrelevant now.

_I'm ready._

Lugia nodded and raised his wings in a magnificent pose and spoke in a thunderous voice.

_DO YOU, ALTAIR, SWEAR YOUR ALLEGIANCE TO GOD THE ALMIGHTY, CREATOR OF HEAVEN AND ALL THE COSMOS?!_

I raised my wings in a similar salute and called back, _I DO!!!_

Lugia glowed brightly for a moment and seemed to become more solid.

_DO YOU, ALTAIR, SWEAR TO UPHOLD YOUR RIGHTFUL DUTY AS GUARDIAN OF AND PROTECT THIS PLANET?!_

I took a deep breath and blew a jet of blue fire into the skies. _I DO!!!_

Lugia became even more distinctive and flesh-like.

_DO YOU, ALTAIR, SWEAR TO LIVE FOR ALL CREATURES AND FOR GOOD AND JUST?!_

I let out a loud roar that echoed across the seas. _I DO!!!_

He was just barely a spirit now.

_DO YOU, ALTAIR, SWEAR TO PUT OTHERS' RESPONSIBILITIES BEFORE YOUR OWN AND CARE FOR THE PLANET AS IF EACH DAY WERE JUDGMENT DAY?!_

I finally fired a clear Aeroblast into the sky and bellowed, _I DO!!!_

Lugia glowed a bright white as the final oath was said and finally became whole. As he took his first breath of air in thousands of years and collapsed. I quickly "ran" over to him and put my wing around him.

When he came to, I let out a mental gasp. On his forehead was the mark of the right half of the Silver Wing. I ran a "finger" over the mark and said just one word: _Brother?_

Lugia looked up at me with his teary blue eyes. The joy in his face was past priceless. He had been reborn as I had and the only thing that mattered at the moment was that he and I were together at last.

Lugia climbed to his feet and put his wings around my shoulders and I did the same. We stood there for the longest time, two behemoths showing affection for their long-lost soul mate.

_Brother!_

It's been 30 years since Lugia and I became Guardians but it seemed like nothing to us. Ever since our return, the world has been at peace. I still look back on the events that we helped stop and prevent ever since those fateful days.

We are like ghosts to the people of the planet. We would confront the criminals of the world and stop their crimes after which we would mentally wipe their memories to the point that they would only remember us as the "White Ghosts". Soon, crime rates were _so_ low that days to weeks would go by in one area without any kind of crime whatsoever. We could never conquer the criminal underworld but we were able to control it with a combination of fear and determination.

We still got our fair share of publicity, though. Every once in a while, Lugia and I would appear in out-of-focus shots in the media all over the world from time to time. Soon we had created our own fad similar to the people who believe in aliens.

Human matters weren't our only business. My brother and I have been able to see to the destruction of many, _many_ fields of raw marijuana, heroin and cocaine. We did not attack most of the tobacco fields but instead we managed to create a classified sample of potion to cure any addiction and anonymously deliver it to a secret lab somewhere in Washington D.C. Another thing we did was clean up several large oil spills scattered around the planet. Since we were in tune with the world, we had to keep it as healthy as possible.

When we weren't dealing with planetary issues, we traveled the paths between dimensions and bestowed the pleasure of a good-night's sleep to those who deserved it. I can't even count how many happy people have prayed to the heavens for the best sleep and/or dreams they had had in a long time. On our own time, however, Lugia and I have gone on moonlit swims through the oceans or the night skies. These are our best times together and we enjoy every moment of them.

I know, I know... we sound like a couple of miracle workers... and it's true. Together, we did more for this planet than every human put together. It was the start of a new age for the planet. We did it all in secret. Like the Loch Ness and Bigfoot (who we have personally met) we remained as the stuff of living legends.

Lugia and I were almost never apart. And when we were, we were always connected via our minds. We were almost always busy, but that's the responsibility of being a Guardian.

One day in the distant future, my brother and I were swimming through the ocean on a cool night. We had watched the world grow up at peace for the past 200 years. Crime was at an all-time low and our presence was felt by every being on the planet. I was swimming to catch up with Lugia who was several hundred feet in front of me.

Just then, he asked me a question that he had been waiting a long time to ask.

_Altair... Do you regret your decision?_

I knew exactly what he meant.

_I've never stopped thinking about it._

_And...?_

_No... I don't. I'm glad that I made that choice on that day. I've done so much for the Earth that I wouldn't dream of going back._

_I am happy that you are happy. That's all that matters to me._

_Thanks for asking._

I smiled and tagged him on the tail. Lugia laughed as we swam on. I was happy; I had the life of something that I'd only dreamed of.

Lugia shared my thoughts as we swam on, _Dreams do come true._

**END**


End file.
